au coeur du désespoir
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: les soldats peuvent-ils continuer a combattre si ceux qu'ils protègent leur tourne le dos?


Auteur : ChtiteElfie

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source : GW

Genre : angst a mort sa vous va ?

Shinny : viii ^^

Chtite c po a toi que je demandai -_-

Shinny : p

Muse : Shinny mais je me demande si sa va po finir avec Kei

Shinny : NON

Kei : SI

Shinny et Kei : grrrrrr

Chtite: syouplait me metter pas entre vous deux *chibi eyes tout terroriser*

Disclamer : sont po a moi

Au cœur du désespoir

Nous n'en pouvons plus

Nous allons tous craqués

Nous le savons tous

La vie 

Après nous avoir volé notre enfance

A détruit notre présent

Et tué nos espoirs de futur

Même Heero et Trowa

Sont sur le point de tous laisser tomber

Quatre le meilleur ami qui puisse être

A arrêter de tenter de nous faire retrouver l'espoir

Comment peut-on demander aux autres 

Ce que l'on à soi-même perdu ?

Wufei celui qui croit en l'honneur et la justice

Celui qui ne vie que pour ses notions

A lui aussi perdu son envie de défendre les colonies

Trop attristé par ce que nous ont fait les colonies

Et moi

Le joyeux clown qui remonte le moral

Est sur la plus puissante des pentes glissantes

Qui mène au désespoir

La guerre dure

Depuis trop longtemps

Pour nous guerrier de l'espoir

Qui n'espérons plus

Nous qui devrions combattre toujours et encore

Tel d'imbattable soldat

Nous ressentons la fatigue et la lassitude

Tomber sur nos épaules si faible désormais

Et nous écrasé de tous leurs poids

Pour une base détruite

Une autre ouvre ses portes

Pour un mobil d'éliminé

Un autre sort de l'usine

Chacune de nos actions 

Se voie inutile au bout du compte

Nous tenterons une ultime attaque

Puis nous nous retirerons

Nous les acteurs de ce spectacle sanglant

Allons jouer notre dernier acte

Si jamais la scène s'écroule sous nos pieds

Que la représentation

Se perd au milieu de nos cris

Et que nous acteurs

Nous sentons abandonné une fois de plus

Alors nous nous retirerons

Et les fruits qui nous ont été lancé

Tomberont dans un puits sans fond

Gouffre de douleur

De celle de nos cœurs

Nous y allons

J'embrasse Heero 

Pour la dernière fois peut-être

C'est la seule chose qui dans cette vie de combat sans fin

De trahison douloureuse

Et de déception blessante pour nos cœurs meurtris

La seule chose qui me permette de garder

Ce courage désormais si recherché

Nous montons dans nos compagnons de guerre

Armure de gundamiums et de circuits

Contenant chacune une partit de notre âme

Celle qui désespère de ne pas se battre

Avec le soutient de ceux qu'elle protège

Cette partit de nous

Qui se meurt peu à peu

Perdu dans la nuit profonde du désespoir 

Mais qui malgré tout

Survis avec le vœu

Profondément enfoui dans notre cœur

De jour meilleur

Ou nous pourrons enfin goûter

A cette paix tant désirée

Mais dont l'image de ce futur

S'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus

Que cette bataille soit notre dernière

Qu'avec ce que nous allons faire

Une paix durable s'installe

Et qu'on nous laisse

Enfin profité de ce répit

Qui soulagerons les blessures

Pour toujours enfouis dans nos âmes

§§§

Une grande conférence avait lieu dans le Nord-Ouest de l'Asie. Tous les membres les plus important s'y trouvaient, dans le but de convaincre les populations, du bien fondé de leur entreprise. Le débat avait commencé lorsque les cinq armures mobils les plus belles jamais construites apparurent. 

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'une centaine d'armures mobils, tout type confondu, firent leur apparition. Les gundams déposèrent leurs armes. Ils n'avaient pas eut l'intention d'opposer de résistance en cas d'échec. Ils étaient venus pour tenter leur dernière chance. Ça avait raté. Ils ne leurs restaient donc rien d'autre à faire sinon de se rendre, de trouver un moyen de s'échapper, et de se trouver un coin tranquille où passer le reste de leur existence. 

Les pilotes sortirent de leur gundam sans protestation. A la grande surprise de tous les soldats présents, qui s'étaient attendu à voir des tueurs au regard déterminé et toujours vainqueur même dans la défaite, ils se retrouvaient devant des adolescents désespérés qui ne semblaient qu'attendre qu'ils leur tirent dessus. Ils se laissèrent gentiment conduire jusqu'à leur cellule. 

Devant la tête que tiraient les prisonniers, les soldats de OZ eurent peur qu'ils ne se suicident. Tout ceci pouvait être une mise en scène bien sur. Mais dans leurs yeux se voyait tellement la douleur de leur cœur qu'ils décidèrent de les laisser en couple pour Duo et Heero et à trois pour Wufei, Quatre et Trowa. Un instant le plus gradé qui se trouvait là, se demanda s'il n'allait pas résister à l'interrogatoire simplement pour mourir par la torture. 

Il n'avait pas capturé les pilote de gundam qui éliminait base après base non ! Il avait capturé cinq adolescents complètement découragé. Il allait falloir les interroger au plus vite avant que leur moral ne devienne tellement bas que ce ne seront que des zombies.

§§§

J'ai Duo dans les bras

Je le sens respirer profondément

Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait

Comme s'il voulait profité de dernière bouffé d'oxygène avant de partir

Mais je ne veux pas

Non je ne veux pas qu'il parte

Sans lui je ne suis plus rien

Le soldat parfait n'est déjà plus

Heero yuy n'a jamais existé

Seul ton amant

Celui qui t'aime plus que tout est là

Le seul à avoir résisté à toutes ses destructions

Il me sépare de toi

Je ne veux pas

Je veux rester à tes cotés

Toujours

Maintenant qu'il ne me reste plus que ça

Je me débats

Mais même là je ne vaux plus grand chose

Ils ont fini par m'emmener

Par m'éloigner de toi

Duo ne fait pas de bêtise en mon absence

Je t'en supplie

La mission est finie

Nous ne l'avons par réussi

§§§

Je respire

Est-ce la preuve que je vie ?

Vivre…

Mot bien trop fort pour ce que nous vivons

Nous survivons à peine

Chaque combat 

Chaque bataille

Nous enlève un peu plus

De cette volonté de survie

Heero me lâche

Je ne veux pas

C'est pour lui que je vis encore

La seule personne qu'il me reste

La seule personne qui à réussi à survivre à mes cotés

Il est parti 

Ils vont l'interroger

Et moi le clown sans rire

Je vais attendre

Attendre son retour pour m'occuper de lui

Lui faire oublier les blessures qui ne manqueront pas d'apparaître sur son corps

Notre dernière chance nous a quittés

La mission c'est terminé

Et nous n'avons par arrêté la guerre

§§§

-Zéro un dites-nous où se trouve vos bases ?

-…

-Regardez-vous ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'une loque humaine et pourtant vous résistez ! 

-…

Résister ? 

Bien sur

Je résisterais même au diable pour voir encore 

Les yeux mauves que j'aime tant

Et par-dessus tout

Sans lueur de dégoût pour ce que j'aurais dit

Il tient à ses amis de la résistance

Je ne le trahirais pas

Je…

Ne…

Les…

Trahirait…

Pas…

-Arrêtez ! Il s'est évanoui ! Ramenez le dans ça cellule et amenez-moi le blond !

§§§

Ils t'ont ramené

Et comme je le pensais

Des blessures maculent ton pauvre corps déjà écrasé par le désespoir

Prend ma chaleur

Je sens que tu as froid

Prend ce dont je ne peux plus profiter

Car seul toi désormais

Connaîtra jamais la chaleur 

Que mon cœur froid pourra procurer

The mission failed

§§§

Je devrais les encourager

Leur dire que tout n'est pas perdu

Je n'en ai plus la force

Nous sommes tous profondément abattu 

Et aucun mensonge ne pourra arranger ça

Au contraire

C'est à cause des mensonges dans lesquels on se berçait

Que tout a fini ainsi

Nous avions pensé qu'en continuant à combattre 

Les colonies finiraient par revenir sur leur erreur

Mais non

Nous sommes toujours des parias

Rejeter par ceux qui nous ont donné naissance

Je me demande si mes sœurs

Comme tous sur les colonies

Pensant que je suis pire que OZ

Mais ça n'est pas pour elles que je m'inquiète le plus

Mais pour mon ami et mon amant

Wufei a perdu sa rage de combattre

Il a l'air vide

Plongé dans des pensées que nul ne connaît

Sinon lui

Trowa qui a laissé ses émotions se dévoiler au grand jour

A l'air aussi anéantit que nous tous

Abandonné dans un demi-sommeille

Dont il ne souhait peut-être pas ressortirent

Il a finit par laisser son masque derrière lui

En même temps que nous tous

Dans cette pièce d'une de nos nombreuses planques

Où l'un de nous a craqué

Suivit d'un second

Et tous nous nous sommes laissez aller

Un guerrier n'est invincible

Que lorsque ceux pour qui il combat

Le soutiennent aussi ardemment que lui se bat

Nous, nous avons été abandonnés

Et nous resterons abandonné

Car rien ne pourra réparer

Ce que nous ont fait nos patries respectives

La mission a échoué 

Notre dernière chance

Nous nous retirons du combat 

§§§

Meiran

Tu étais forte

Bien plus forte que moi

Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit

Tu t'es battu

Sans faire attention aux paroles dures

Que je te lançais 

Sans penser

À tout le mal que je pouvais te faire

Mais maintenant je paye

Pas assez pour réparer ce que je t'ai fait subir

Car maintenant je sais

Je sais ce qu'est se battre alors que le monde est contre vous

Se battre pour une cause juste

Dont on est  le seul à croire

Je te demande pardon Meiran

Je ne comprenais pas

Non…

Je ne comprenais pas

Pardon

La mission s'est mal terminée

§§§

Dormir

Je pourrais me plonger dans le coma

Un simple effort de volonté et je ne serais plus présent

Mais qui s'occupera de Quatre 

Si je pars comme ça

Le laissant seul sans personne

Je ne suis pas sur qu'il continue à vivre

Je ne peux pas

Je ne partirais pas

Mais eux viennent le chercher

Je les laisse faire

Ils l'amèneront de toute façon

Ils ont l'air surpris

Heero a du faire des vagues

Peut-être les dernières

La mission a raté

§§§

Ils m'ont emmené

Ils veulent que je leur dise tout

Que je leur avoue tout

L'endroit où vivent mes amis

Là où se cache ma seule famille

Le lieu où l'on m'a recueilli

Savent-ils seulement ce qu'il nous demande ?

-Dites-nous où se trouve votre base principale !

-…

Ils ne savent pas

Ils nous demandent de trahir les dernières personnes qui croient en nous

Aucun de nous ne le fera

Aucun de nous ne le pourra

Aucun de nous ne le voudra

Maintenant 

Ils vont me torturer

Espérant que la douleur me fera parler

Mais ils ont tort

Rien ne nous fera parler

Crier oui

Hurler oui

Mais pas parler

Jamais…

Parler…

Ne…

Pas…

Trahir…

-Arrêtez ! Celui-la aussi c'est évanouie ! Amener le Chinois !

§§§

C'est pour moi qu'ils sont là

Ils nous ont ramené Quatre

Nous l'avons déjà vu dans de pires états

Il survivra

Comme il l'a toujours fait

Comme nous l'avons toujours fait

Survivre est notre loi

Mais après ça

Quand nous serons ailleurs que dans cette base

Nous vivrons

Enfin

La mission est un échec

Nous tirons notre révérence

§§§

Quatre est de retour

Je l'ai prit dans mes bras

Il dit que ça lui fait du bien

Alors il pourra y rester pour toujours

Je ne veux plus causer la souffrance

La mort

La destruction

De tout ce qui m'entoure

Je veux désormais donner la vie

La guérison

La paix

À tous ceux qui me le demanderont

Mais avant

Je dois faire une dernière fois le mal

Pour m'échapper, je vais peut-être devoir tuer

Une dernière fois

Je l'espère

Ils emmènent Wufei

J'ai encore du mal à croire

Que le fier guerrier

Toujours prêt à combattre pour la justice

À n'importe quel prix

A craqué lui aussi

Un zombi aurait été plus vivant

Mais n'en sommes nous pas à notre manière ?

Nous avons obéi sans réfléchir

Nous avons tué sans nous poser de question

Et l'on a vu à quoi cela nous a menés

Nous déclarons forfait à OZ

Nous nous retirons

§§§

-Dites-nous le lieu de vos bases et on ne vous fera rien !

-…

-Puisque c'est comme ça ! Tu vas parler sous la torture !

Torture…

Il n'y en aura jamais de pire que celle que nous vivons

L'abandon

La trahison

Et nous qui ne pouvons rien faire

Sinon pleurer

Alors nous pleurons

Meiran me trouverait faible

Comme j'ai trouvée faible ceux qui ont fait la même chose avant moi

Ou peut-être comprendrait-elle

Je lui ai fait subir cette torture

Pas de soutien

Pas d'aide

Pas de parole d'encouragement

Juste des réprimandes

Odieuses et arrogantes

Je ne savais faire que ça

Alors je ne comprenais pas ses larmes 

Qui coulait sur tes joues en une pluie de souffrance

Maintenant je comprends

Je fais la même chose

Et j'ai mal

Mal dans mon cœur 

Dans mon âme

Mais je ne ferais pas ressentir ce même sentiment

A ceux qui m'ont fait confiance

Ceux…

Qui…

M'ont ….

Fait…

Confiance…

-Pour lui aussi c'est fini ! Il a eut son compte ! Amenez le natté !

§§§

Heero s'est réveillé

Plus de glace dans son regard

Plus de vie non plus

Juste deux mers grisées de fatigue

Lassées de toujours être abandonnées

Je comprends cette douleur

Je la partage

Mais je ne peux l'atténuer

Ce que les colonies nous ont fait

Restera à jamais dans nos cœurs

Comme une douleur éternelle

Qui ne disparaîtra jamais

Ils viennent me chercher

Heero n'a plus la force de résister

C'est mieux

Il faut qu'il se repose

Jusqu'à ce que notre heure soit venue

Je suis tranquillement les gardes jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire

Ça ne sera pas grâce à nous

Que cette guerre s'arrêtera

§§§

J'ai réussit à ouvrir les yeux

Duo me regarde

Il a l'air si triste

Ça me donne envie de pleurer

Mais les larmes se sont depuis longtemps taries

Duo

Tes yeux dans lesquels on pouvait voir

La couleur du soleil levant

Ne sont plus coloré

Que du mauve pâle de la mort

L'étincelle de joie

A été remplacé

Par une lueur de souffrance

Intense comme le feu du soleil

Douloureuse comme les paroles de haine des colonies

Ils t'emmènent

Je n'interviens pas

Si je le faisais, ils te blesseraient

Je ne veux pas

Tout sauf rajouter une énième douleur 

À tes blessures déjà mises à nu

Ninmu nori okuremashita [ gros mici a Shin pour ça traduc ^^ alors ça veut dire mission ratée ^^ en jap' évidemment -__^]

§§§

-Dite-nous où se trouve votre base !

-Pourquoi ?

-Hein ? Ça n'est pas à toi de posez les questions !

-Pourquoi ?

-Répond et je verrais si je peux te donner une réponse !

Pourquoi ?

Oui pourquoi toute cette souffrance

N'y en a-t-il pas déjà assez à l'état naturel ?

Pourquoi en rajoutent-ils encore plus ?

Mais ai-je le droit de poser cette question ?

Après tout moi aussi j'ai blessé

J'ai fait des femmes veuves

Des enfants orphelins

De quel droit puis-je poser cette question ?

De…

Quel…

Droit…

-Ramenez-le et amener le dernier !

§§§

Quatre à réouvert les yeux

Il a vu dans qu'elle état Wufei se trouve

Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte

La frustration sans doute

Mais ils auront beau forcé leur coup

Nous continuerons à nous taire

Nous avons vécu dans un monde de silence

Et nous continuerons à y vivre

Tant que cette guerre ne sera pas finie

Quatre a le regard triste

Et comme nous tous

Au milieu de cette mer de tristesse

Brille l'étoile du désespoir

Plus forte que jamais

Ils ne sont pas encore venus me chercher

Je serai le dernier

J'y survivrais

Comme j'ai toujours survécu

Pour eux

Ma seule famille

Ma dernière famille

Ils sont là

Venu me chercher

Les suivre sans réagir

La seule chose que je peux encore faire

Nous avons failli à notre mission

§§§

Ils t'ont ramené

Ton état me fait pleurer

Je n'ai jamais compris la haine

Autant que maintenant

Je l'avais ressentie auparavant

Mais je ne la ressentirais plus

La haine apporte trop de douleur

Trop de mort s'amasse sur son chemin

La haine est la mère du chaos

Je ne veux plus de ce chaos

Je veux la vie

Une vraie vie

Avec des joies innocentes

Des bonheurs insouciants

Pouvoir quitter cette vie de guerre

Avec toi et ton amour

Pour un endroit calme et en paix

Ou nous vivrons pour toujours

Voilà mon rêve

Un rêve qui glisse désormais 

Sur les ailes d'un espoir qui s'éloigne

Notre mission n'était qu'une mascarade 

Destinée à nous offrir un dernier espoir

Juste un dernier

§§§

-Vous êtes le dernier ! Vous pouvez offrir une dernière chance a vos compagnons et les tirer de la mort qui les attend. Alors dites-nous où se trouve les constructeurs de gundam !

-…

-Vous allez regretter votre silence !

Regrettez

Je connais bien ce mot

Il désigne tant et pourtant si peu

Qui sait ce qu'est le regret temps qu'il ne le ressent pas ?

Moi je le sais

Qui sait sa signification profonde s'il ne le vit pas ?

Moi je le vis

Depuis que les colonies nous ont abandonnés

Je regrette de les avoir sauvées

Je ne devrais pas

Mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de détester ceux qui vous ont trahit ?

S'il y en a qui le peuvent

Moi je n'en fais pas partie

Ils m'ont fait trop de mal

À moi et à mes amis

Ils…

Nous…

Ont….

Fait…

Trop…

De…

Mal…

§§§

Ils ont ramené Trowa

Encore plus blessé que je ne l'étais

Mais il s'est réveillé tout de suite

Il nous a fait échapper

Grâce à lui nous sommes tous libre

Clown et magicien

Trowa nous a sauvés d'un danger

Pour nous amener dans la gueule d'un autre

Si l'on ne trouve pas un coin où vivre

La mission n'est pas si raté

Nous sommes vivants

Nous allons être heureux

§§§

Jamais je ne pourrais assez les remercier

D'abord Trowa

Il nous a libérés

Nous n'avons plus de prison pour notre corps

Ensuite Quatre

Il nous a trouvé

Un petit nuage de douceur

Dans un monde qui n'est que malheur

Il nous a trouvé un petit coin

Où vivre jusqu'à la fin

Du temps court qui nous a été donné

Après Wufei

Il nous a trouvé un travail

Un vrai qui nous permette de vivre

Nous ne survivons plus

Nous vivons

Nous aimons ce que nous faisons

Nous n'avons pas été obligés

D'exercer tel ou tel métier

Nous avons choisit celui qui nous plaisait

Et grâce à lui nous avons été acceptés tout de suite

Et enfin Duo

Il nous a trouvé des amis

Des vrais

Nous, nous sommes plus une famille

Mais maintenant nous avons des amis

Ils rient avec nous

Partagent nos coups de blues

Ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir notre passé

Cela les importe peu

Le présent seul compte pour eux

Et moi

Je n'ai encore rien fait

Je cherche mais je ne trouve pas

Je n'arrive pas à apporter ma touche

Au bonheur de la famille

Je sens le regard triste de Duo sur moi parfois

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi

Il lui arrive de m'enlacer

Comme pour se prouver

Que je suis là

Et que je ne partirais pas

A-t-il peur que je me sépare de lui ?

Mais sans lui je ne suis rien

Mais comment lui prouver ?

Je lui prouverais ce soir

§§§

Une nouvelle soirée se passa dans la grande maison de la famille gundam. Tout était comme les autres soirs. À part que Heero, semblait plus tendre et câlin que les autres fois. Quatre sentit très vite une chose étrange dans les sentiments du Japonais. L'amour, la peur et la détermination s'y mélangeaient étrangement. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait durant tout le dîner. Il eut la solution quand il vit Heero plonger sa main dans une poche comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Il sourit puis emmena Trowa avec lui dans sa chambre. Probablement qu'ils préféreront être seul tous les deux. 

Wufei ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit Heero observer Duo avec un amour débordant. Il avait déjà vu ce regard. Même s'il n'y avait pas prêté attention alors. C'était le même que celui de Meiran, quand elle était venue lui annoncer que les anciens avaient décidé la date du mariage. À n'en pas douté, le Japonais avait prévu quelque chose. Il s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que Quatre et Trowa. 

Quand ils furent tous les deux seul à seul, Heero souleva doucement la tête de Duo qui reposait sur son épaule depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé. L'Américain se laissa faire, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Il fut surpris de voir le Japonais s'agenouiller devant lui. Ce dernier ne prononça aucune parole, il se contenta de lui montrer la bague. En la voyant, Duo laissa couler des perles transparentes de joie. Il se jeta au cou de Heero. Il l'avait enfin, ce bonheur complet. La guerre était toujours présente, mais dans ce petit village perdu dans la campagne, rien n'y indiquait sa présence. 

Fin

Chite : Oo c moi qu'a écrit ça ?

Shinny : C'est moi qui lui aies refilé cette idée ? Oo

Kymoon : C'est moi qui ai bétalecté ça ? Oo

Artemis : C'est moi qui suis repassée derrière ? Oo

Chtite, Shinny, Kymoon et Artemis : gloups Oo

Chtite : les débuts de semaine te font vraiment un effet bizarre Oo

Artemis : C clair…(¬¬)

Shinny : *regarde de plus près* Elle est bien ^^

Chtite : elle est déprimante T_T

Shinny : y a eut pire ^^

Kymoon : Ce qui est atroce, c'est qu't'as raison. -_-

Artemis : Veux pas savoir… -__-

Chtite : Et dire que Kei a faillit y mettre ses plumes

Kei : SHINNY

Chtite et Kymoon : Oo

Artemis : *regard exterieur à la scène accompagné d'une légere impression de déjà vu*

Shinny: *tout innocente* viiii?

Artemis : Tiens, la pose de l'innocence incarnée…

Kei : grrrrrrr pourquoi tu m'as enfermé dans le placard è_é

Shinny : *sifflote l'air innocente* qui moi ?

Chtite : Oo

Artemis : *MDRRRRRR*

Kymoon : Ça me fait penser à ma sœur et moi…

Keimei : ça aurait été bien une death ici T_T

Chtite, Shinny et Artemis : NON

Kymoon : Pourquoi pas ?

Chtite, Shinny et Artemis : ONT A DIT NON

Kei : snif z'etes toutes méchantes avec moi *chibi eyes tout mouillé*

Kymoon : Mais non. *caresse*

Kei : *ronronne* enfin un peu de reconnaissance ^^

Chtite : -_- je te signale que tu fous plus grand chose en ce moment -_-

Kei : et ce que je t'ai fait écrire en cours de Chimie è_é c t rien peut-être ?

Artemis : Tiens, des révélations, lol

Chtite : si je me trompe po t'a commencer en cours d'histoire

Kei : c bien l'histoire ^^

Chtite : *désespérée*

Artemis : C chiant l'histoire, ma prof me guette, pas moyen d'écrire T_T

Kymoon : Ça va aller. Tiens, mange un croco

Artemis : *prend le croco, le coupe en deux et n'en passe qu'une moitié à Chtite* : C'est ma taxe (^_~)

Chtite : T_T

Shinny : review please dite moi si je dois laisser ma place a Keimei *chibi eyes tout mouillé*

Chtite : vip review please


End file.
